


9:20 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'You saved up?'' Supergirl muttered before Reverend Amos Howell smiled and nodded.





	9:20 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You saved up?'' Supergirl muttered before Reverend Amos Howell smiled and nodded by a new stuffed animal for her.

THE END


End file.
